The Comic Land
The island that most matoran run comic studios. Many wars have taken place, ever since Bormatu (also known as Malice Borg) "killed" the leader of the Comic Land. ---- History of the Comics Land (in fiction) The Comic Land (also known as Hapori-Nui) was created by an very powerful entity by the same name. The entities's power was so great, that he split in two, creating the leader of the Comic Land, Hapori Tohu, and the enforcer of his laws, Hapori Dume. Tohu was loved by all the matoran. They put images of him everywhere, however, they were all scared of Dume for his appearence. Dume became jealous of Tohu, and sometime after Makuta Teridax put Mata Nui to sleep, used his Hapori Vakhi to take over the Comic Land. He feircly fought Tohu, until he grew to a great shadow form. All was not lost though, as Tohu used his power to imprison Dume. Unfourtunatly, he had to drain a large amount of his power to imprison Dume, so a very powerful matoran, the Guardian, advised him to give power to some matoran, making them Toa. These three matoran were Kazu, Matrak, and Bob. They became the Toa Hapori, three food-elemented Toa. Bob was a Toa of baked goods, Kazu was a Toa of fried goods, and Matrak was a Toa of microwaved goods. The Toa Hapori defended the Comic Land for years, even preventing the Dark Hunters from invading. In that invasion, the future Piraka were horrified by the Toa Hapori's powers. Matrak's microwave radiation had nasty effects on Zaktan's protodites, and he could have killed Zaktan, if Reidak had not sucker-punched him. Bob and Kazu turned Dark Hunters to cookies and fried grease (it has been said by Superkid11 that if this had not happened after the Great Catalism, that Krekka would have eaten cookified Dark Hunters). Many horrible events happened also, such as the Toa Elementa being killed. The most horrible event before "OoMB" was Matrak being horribly injured. Kazu tried to heal him with his fried goods powers but accidently "liquified" him. He had to be put in a robotic suit. It looked similar to a mustard bottle so he took on the temorary name, "Mustard Guy". Not many wars happened after those wars. until the time of... The Origin of Malice Borg Three heroes (Bob, Kazu and Matrak) were the great Toa of the Comics Land. They protected everyone from evil. They were the best of the best (aside from the Toa Mata that is). When one day a Ta-Matoran known as Sir Pickles was taking a mysterious machine to BZ Metru. They tried to make sure the machine didn't fall into the wrong hands. The Matoran was kidnapped by the future Malice Borg (Bormatu was the kidnapper's name). He forced Sir Pickles to tell his the secrets of the machine. and to build a battle suit for his Ninja army. During the battle, Matrak got turned into Mustard Guy, Harpori Tohu died, Sir Pickles turned evil and Bob's Powers were taken away from him by Bormatu. Flash forward to... Dark709's Comics- The Movie When we last saw Malice Borg, he was the ultimate evil. But after all of this time, Sir pickles had become the arch-fiend of Dark. They formed an alliance and with the help of the hunters and about a million Zimmwad clones, Nearly destroyed the Comics Land. But were stopped by Dark, his cast, The Bobobians and all of the Comic makers featured when the movie was made. Bob temperately regained his Toa Powers and sacrificed them to kill Malice Borg. The comics land was saved again and returned to it's former way forever. Or so every one thought... Dark709's Comics The Movie 3- Rise of Harpori Dume The Comics Land was peaceful for a while. Until a new menace came, this menace is known as the Unknown Green Guy. He is intent on one thing- Awakening the most powerful being known as Harpori Dume. Dume was the enemy of Tohu, intent on killing him. The tables however turned on him when Tohu killed him. Now The Unknown Green Guy and Sir Pickles want to awaken him. Meanwhile after the fall he took, the powerless and injured Bormatu attacked the retirement home Bob's Parents lived. And he took a capsule that contained his powers. The Mercenus Chronicles A year later, two students of "The Academy" known as Rangan Mercenus and Raenda were in their own battle. Rangan was forced into a matoran-shaped carapace while Raenda was taken by an unknown menace. Rangan was worse for the wear when he met both Bradon and Bradbot 4000. The three of them (while taking rounds of drinks in a cantina) met and fought The Disciple, The Salesmen and a whole slew of others Including Swearing Steve, Hukster, Godzilla and The Spam Empire. Raenda on the other hand was forced to tell two of the Overlord's henchmen the whereabouts of her friend was. Later on, she met Dr. Khols in a holding bay. Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 When Philipnova798 first made his comics. He didn't know what would happen. But with the fact that his studio was invaded by Rangan (while Phil was under Commander Conor's control) VakamaTK running through his walls, Bob making a huge and explosive mess in his kitchen, Noobs dropping in uninvited in his studio and a bunch of zombies attacking the studio. He has been living in a would of madness. What he didn't know was that he was getting cought up in the third Comics Land War. ---- The Places in the Comics Land The Comics Land is home to a bunch of comics makers, a haunted forest, a city that expands every few years, a baron desert, a peaceful village where the villagers warship Bob, Malice Borg's former castle/The BZGuard's current head of operations, islands near it with an unvisited area , a vacation-related island, a place where morons go and it's sister area (D.U.M.B. and C.L.U.B.B.) and a few quiet villages scattered at different ends of the island. Category:Locations